


Moments

by Shippershape



Series: Bellarke Brought to You by Tumblr [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, also angst, unrelated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippershape/pseuds/Shippershape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all my shorter Bellarke drabbles as they come to me. They'll be unrelated for the most part, I just see them in small moments in my head sometimes and I feel the need to write them down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

Inspired by the pictures of the hug from 2x05.

 

There are shouts around them. People are moving, sound fills the camp, life continues. All of it hits a wall around Bellamy and falls away. All he can hear is the sound of Clarke breathing, the sound of his own blood pounding in his ears. He lunges forward, closing the space. She’s moving too, moving toward him, and then she’s in his arms, and he can feel her heartbeat as he wraps himself around her. He digs his fingers into her side, his arms wrap almost all the way around her small body, and it’s like he’s holding his own life in his hands. Her arms are smaller than his, but they feel like a fortress around him, and he needed it, needed her. It’s everything, but it’s not enough, and he buries his face in her neck, her hair, her scent mixed with the earths in an achingly familiar way. He’s holding her so tightly he’s not sure she can breathe, but then he hears her sigh, a great exhale that he can feel in his bones, and he finds he can finally breathe as well. 


End file.
